Amy en el mundo adulto
by Lyderning
Summary: Después de que Sonic le rompiera, indirectamente, el corazón a Amy esta siente que ya debe dejarse ir y convertirse en la mujer que en realidad es. Pero, ¿Que pasaría si una esmeralda del caos le ayudase de sobre manera?, Amy se siente bien con el cambio, ¿Querrá quedarse así, aún con las consecuencias del mundo adulto? (¿Sonamy?)


Capítulo I: Falta una.

Su _submarino_ había convertido en _chocolatada_ hace tiempo.

Apretó los labios mientras intentaba convencerse a sí misma que él llegaría

Si… él _llegaría_, solo había que esperar. Solo un poco más.

Miró al nublado cielo, parecía que este se contuviere a sí mismo para no soltar toda la lluvia de golpe.

"_Si llueve… Se terminó." _Pensó a para sí misma, lloraría; su maquillaje se correría pero podría decir que la lluvia le arruinó el maquillaje y los ojos rojos eran porque al parecer su máscara de pestañas le causó alergia. Amy por fin se decidió a irse a caminar por ahí y, de paso, comprar unas cosas necesarias. Entró a la farmacia que siempre iba, en la única donde vendían su champú favorito: Vaan, que aparte de brindarle el lindo brillo que su cabello tenía le ayudaba con el correcto crecimiento de este. Caminó por los escasos pasillos creados por las estanterías de madera hasta una sesta de metal donde había un pote de champú con el nombre escrito en cursiva: Vaan.

Amy, feliz de que se vaya a llevar el último, tomó el pote pero se detuvo a observarlo un rato con el ceño fruncido. El pote estaba más pesado de lo normal, al parecer habían hecho un pote más grande. Decidió llevárselo.

Miró al cielo, seguía nublado. Aun no llovía

_Aún._

Sonic no iba a ir, eso ya estaba confirmado por lo cual decidió ir al taller de Tails para ver si le sucedió algo a su querido Sonic. Mientras llegaba se distrajo mirando el pote aún más grande de su champú favorito, lo abrió para olear ese exquisito aroma a vainilla. Se quedó tanto tiempo pensando en el realismo de aquel olor artificial que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado, cerró el pote y tocó la puerta. Al poco tiempo fue atendida por una conejita unos años menor que ella pero que lentamente parecía estar superándola.

— ¡Amy!— exclamó felizmente Cream, quien ya tenía ocho.

— Hola Cream— saludó alegremente a su pequeña amiga. — Mira, compré el champú que te decía— Sacó el pote de su bolso y se lo entregó, Cream lo abrió y comenzó a olfatearlo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en pocos segundos. Amy la contempló por unos momentos, Cream parecía más madura que ella cuando tenía su edad, se miró a sí misma en el reflejo del suelo. Era como si todavía tuviese doce años, ¿Las chicas de _catorce _no deberían lucir más maduras?

_Deberían._

Cuando volvió al mundo real vio que Cream le ofrecía un vaso de jugo y la guiaba al taller de Tails. Al llegar el zorrito de diez años miraba una _Caos Esmeral _con una mano acariciando su barbilla.

— ¡Hola Tails!— exclamó Amy sonriente. El la miró, dejando de lado cualquier interés en la esmeralda y dejándola en el borde de una mesa sobre otra más baja.

— Hola Amy, adivino: Sonic no fue a la cita _de nuevo _y quieres saber si está escondiéndose aquí, _de nuevo. _— predijo levantando una ceja con una sonrisa rara en él.

— Felicidades, adivinaste— respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada que no se mostraba para nada — Por cierto, dijiste que querías que te comprara algo de paso. — siguió con otra sonrisa

Ella _estaba_ triste, ella _siempre_ estuvo triste.

Mientras tanto Cream se acercó a la mesa debajo de la cual tenía una _caos esmeral _y dejó el pote -abierto- sobre esta antes de unirse a la conversación de Tails y Amy, quien le explicaba las cosas que debía comprar. Amy le sonrió cuando terminó de decirle todo lo que debía comprar, giró sobre sus tobillos y se fue por la puerta, olvidándose de su champú. Unos minutos después Sonic entró a la casa rápidamente, tropezando levemente con la mesa donde estaba la esmeralda, provocando que rodara hasta el borde y cayera dentro del pote de champú, todo esto pasado desprevenido por todos.

— ¡Sr Sonic!— exclamó Cream, tapando el pote de champú (sin darse cuenta de la esmeralda hundiéndose casi en su totalidad en el espeso liquido)

— Hola Cream. Hola Tails— respondió con una sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al ver el ceño fruncido de la conejita.

— ¿¡Cómo se atreve a dejar plantada a Amy, _otra vez!?__—_interrogó acercándose a él mientras le daba toques fuertes en el pecho a modo de reprimenda

— ¿Q-que cosa?— susurró asustado, lo había olvidado: Hoy tenía una cita con Amy. Tragó saliva— Escucha… Cream. — Se apartó un poco— Amy es… es un caso especial. Es muy pesada cuando está conmigo, y eso es molesto. — dejó caer sus hombros— Es demasiado… infantil. Por eso no me gusta estar con ella. Además, no me gustan las personas infantiles, ella me desagrada.

Sonic puso sus manos en su cintura esperando una respuesta sin saber quién estaba sosteniendo el picaporte apoyada contra la puerta tapando su boca para evitar que él escuchara sus sollozos. Soltó el picaporte y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda pero se desvió hasta su casa, entró y comenzó a sollozar con la frente apoyada a la pared y bajando lentamente mientras se sostenía el pecho como si intentara que su corazoncito no le doliera.

Amy no tardó en sentir las calientes y amargas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, se mordió los labios y siguió llorando. La puerta se abrió, por lo cual Amy se escondió donde pudo; supuestamente ella debía estar en una tienda buscando unas cosas para Tails y llevárselas mañana, era Cream, quien dejaba el pote de champú que se había olvidado en el talles del zorrito. No tardó nada en irse. Amy se sobó la nariz antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el pote de champú que su amiguita había dejado.

Lo único que quería hacer era estar sola, ducharse y llorar hasta dormirse. Entró en el baño mientras se quitaba los guantes, alzó su vista hacia el espejo y se miró a si misma guardando esa imagen de sí misma con los ojos rojos e hinchados, una chica con un vestido amplió color rojo con botas rojas y una diadema del mismo color y un cabello corto y lacio, una chica que parecía una niña; débil y patética. Se desvistió rápidamente antes de entrar en la ducha y bañarse, uso una buena cantidad de su nuevo champú, tal vez su cabello crecería un poco más. Salió del bañó en toalla y se tiró en su cama tapándose los ojos con un brazo ahogando leves sollozos.

— Desearía…, verme mayor

**-Al otro día-**

— ¿Cómo que falta una?— preguntó Shadow con los brazos cruzados mirando furioso al pequeño zorrito, este sonrió nerviosamente.

— Escucha, dejé la esmeralda sobre la mesa y cuando la busqué ya no estaba— dijo rápidamente escondiéndose detrás de Sonic al ver la mirada asesina de Shadow

Este iba a reclamar, pero antes de eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz que obligaron a los presentes a protegerse de la luz. Una eriza de cabellos levemente ondulados y largos casi hasta las rodillas vestida con una camisa blanca con una corbata negra debajo de un sweater del mismo color con una falda más debajo de los muslos con unas medias hasta un poco más abajo del largo de la falda con unas botas rojas y una gabardina abierta de color rojo.

— Aquí está la esmeralda que falta. — anunció una voz amable y melodiosa adentrándose más en el taller con la esmeralda en la mano, llegó hasta Shadow y se la entregó en mano.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó Sonic sin despegarle la vista a esa mujer

— Ya me conoces, aunque tu reacción ya me la tenía planeada— dijo mirándolo, luego se señaló a si misma— Las cosas que las esmeraldas hacen son tan aleatorias que a veces ni me las creo

— No haz respondido, — intervino Shadow— ¿Quién eres?

Ella le sonrió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello (pua) detrás de la oreja— Esto es lo que pasa cuando una esmeralda del caos cae dentro de tu champú, soy Amy Rose.


End file.
